The Rarity
by myk-myk
Summary: Harry has a lover. What would his parents say? Written for the "First Time For Everything" fest on snape potter


_"And what would humans be without love?"_  
_RARE, said Death._  
~Terry Pratchett, _Sourcery_

Harry Potter loved his parents. He really did. They were always very understanding, tender and supporting. Of course, they were also demanding and they punished him when he had misbehaved. For Harry, they were the best parents in the whole world.

So it was not a surprise that he didn't like to lie to them. And he had been doing this for eight months now. Because you see, Harry was in love. In love with a man. The man who was twenty years older than he. The man who went to school with his parents. And godfathers. This man was a Slytherin and Harry's whole family was in Gryffindor. Harry too. And everybody knows that there was never any love between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

And there definitely was no love between the Marauders and Severus Snape.

It was his first day at St. Mungo's. After two years at Royal Medical Academy in London, he started his apprenticeship. He had been dreaming about this day since he was a child. He wanted to be a Healer and some day he would heal Remus of his lycanthropy. At the present moment, he knew that it was impossible, but he could help other people on the way.

Twenty-year-old Harry Potter was a very handsome young man. He had green eyes and messy black hair. He was tall and slender. His skin was slightly tanned and his lips were soft and pink. He was kind, friendly and hard-working. And he was a bit shy.

It was lunch time and he went to the cafeteria on the second floor. He was starving. His first day was, at the same time, very hard and very interesting. He was helping in the emergency room. It was Saturday, so there were a lot of Quidditch games — mostly not professional, so there were a lot of injuries. He was happy that he could finally sit down and eat something.

The cafeteria was full of people. There was only one empty seat, so Harry decided to take it. At the table, there was a dark-haired man who was reading a book.

"Excuse me, may I join you?" asked Harry.

The man glanced at him above his book, looked around the cafeteria and nodded.

"Thank you." Harry sat down and started eating his lunch. He looked at his companion, who was reading _The Truth_, by Terry Pratchett. It was the latest book by this author. Harry had finished reading it yesterday. Pratchett was one of his favorite writers.

"I think that it is one of the best books by Pratchett," he said suddenly. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Oh, do you?" said the man. He had the darkest eyes Harry has ever seen. His lips were thin and his nose was a bit too big.

"Well, yes. I read all his books."

"And your favorite is?"

"_Hogfather_, of course."

"Humph. Don't be silly. _Wyrd Sisters_ is a lot better."

"I don't agree with you. It is good, of course, but Pratchett has better books than this. For example, _Mort_."

"I don't like that one," said the man. He was looking at Harry curiously, as though Harry was an interesting specimen at the zoo.

"So tell me, which one is your favorite?" asked Harry. He had no idea why he started this conversation, but this man was intriguing.

"_Small Gods_, I think."

"I like it, too. Have you read other Muggle books?" asked Harry and thought that it was a very stupid question.

"Of course," replied the man and looked at his watch. "But I'm afraid that I don't have time to continue this discussion."

"Oh. Well, maybe we could finish it another time."

"Maybe, Mr…?"

"Potter. Harry Potter. And you?" The man looked a bit surprised.

"Severus Snape." The man closed the book, stood up and took his tray.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Snape. So, see you around. And enjoy your book," said Harry and smiled at Severus.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, Mr. Potter." And Severus Snape left Harry.

Severus Snape was confused. He was thinking about his meeting with Harry Potter. He was an apprentice; Severus recognized the green robes. He was polite and interesting. And he liked Pratchett, just like Severus. And it was good even if this young man didn't know which books were better. He was still young. And handsome. And he had a beautiful smile. And he was Potter's son. God damn it.

Severus hated Potter Senior and his little gang of bullies. So it was not good that he found his son interesting. It was not good indeed. And Merlin help him, but he was looking forward to the next lunch with Harry Potter.

They had met for lunch a few times. They were talking about books, potions, food at the cafeteria (Harry said that he could cook better), Harry's studies, Severus' research. Severus was surprised that Harry had not heard about Severus' and the Marauders' legendary enmity.

"Mum doesn't like when they talk about their adventures," said Harry.

Severus had to admit that Harry wasn't like James or his friends. He remembered that Lily, Harry's mother, was a very kind and friendly person. Even toward Slytherins. And she hated when James acted like a hooligan. So it was probably thanks to her that Harry was such a good person.

After two weeks from their first lunch Severus asked Harry out. For a date. Real date. With dinner, a walk and a good-bye kiss. And their first date wasn't the last one.

They had been together for eight months. A very good eight months. And Severus didn't remember if he had been so happy in his whole life. Harry was everything he had been looking for in a lover – intelligent, funny, with passion and a purpose in life. It didn't hurt that he was also very handsome and cooked the most delicious dinners Severus had ever eaten. Harry knew when Severus was in a bad mood, when he had to finish their arguments (because Severus was too stubborn for that). They didn't talk much about Severus' years at Hogwarts and the Marauders. Sometimes Severus wondered if he was not too old for him.

"Don't be silly, Severus. You are like wine. And I like wine. And chocolate," said Harry when Severus asked him about their age difference.

"Am I like a chocolate, too?"

"Oh yes, you are. And you know what?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Severus!"

"No, I do not know. Tell me, then."

"You are my favorite chocolate."

And Severus knew that he was head over heels in love with Harry Potter.

"Severus?" asked Harry when they were lying in Severus' bed. It was one of those nights when Harry was staying at his flat and next morning they would go together to St. Mungo's.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell my parents about us. I won't do this if you don't want, but they know that I'm dating someone. And I know that they will start asking questions soon."

"Your father won't be pleased."

"I know. But it's my life, my choice and he has to deal with it."

"And your mother?"

"Well, she will be happy as long as I'm happy, so don't worry about her."

"But I still think that is not a good idea."

"Severus, they are my parents. They care about me. They deserve to know with whom I'm spending my free time. That I'm happy with you. I know that you don't like this, but please, it's important for me."

"Very well. Tell them."

"Thank you!" Harry kissed him.

"But you owe me."

And Harry paid off his debt that night. Twice.

Two days later Harry was eating dinner with his parents at Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow. He was nervous. But he was also a bloody brave Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake. He could do it.

"Mum, Dad. I have something to tell you."

"Go on," said Lily.

"Well, um. You know that I'm dating somebody, don't you?"

"Of course we know, son. Does he work at St. Mungo's?" asked James.

"Yes. Yes, he does."

"Is he at apprenticeship with you?" James turned his Auror-mode on.

"No, he isn't," said Harry. "He is a bit older. He works at the lab. Making potions, doing research, that kind of stuff."

"A bit older, you say. So how serious are you?"

"Well… I think a bit serious. We are… Um… We are lovers."

"Lovers?" asked a surprised James. "Does that mean that you have sex with him?"

"Well, yeah," said Harry. He knew that this conversation was going to end badly. Very badly.

"But you are too young for this!" shouted James.

"Don't be stupid, James," said Lily. "When we were twenty, we were already married and had a child, don't you remember that?"

"It was different!"

"No, it wasn't, Dad."

"So you said that you had sex with him." James looked a bit furious.

"Yes."

"Are you top or bottom?"

"James Charlus Potter!" cried Lily.

"What kind of question is that? It is my sex-life, Dad, not yours!" said Harry. This conversation was a bloody disaster.

"Well, it is a very normal question. Do you know any contraceptive spells? Or potions? You are too young to get pregnant."

"For Merlin's sake, Dad! I'm a twenty-year-old Healer in training! Of course I know contraceptive spells! And Severus is a bloody Potions Master…"

"What did you say? Severus! It's not Severus Snape, right?" cut in James.

"It is," said Harry. _Oh God, let me die now_, he thought.

"I'll kill him! Fucking pervert! Bloody pedophile! How could he…" cried James. Now he was pissed off.

"Stop it right now! Do you hear me, Dad? Stop. It. Severus is not a pervert and he definitely is not a pedophile! I'm of age! I love him! Don't you dare hurt him!" shouted Harry.

"Shut up! Both of you! James, are you insane? Harry loves him, it's obvious! Haven't you noticed how happy he has been since he started his apprenticeship? So calm down, you bloody prat!" Lily interrupted their argument. "Apologize to Harry and be quiet!"

pJames Potter was not a fool. He had known his wife since they were eleven. He knew when he had to stop. And this was one of these moments. Because a furious Lily was a very dangerous Lily. /p

"I'm sorry, son. But why? Snape is not ia bit older/i. He is twenty years older than you. He is a slimy Slytherin. Has he poisoned you? Or maybe Imperiused? _Finite Incantantem!_" he raised his wand and started muttering all the counter-curses he knew. Harry was clear.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm... Bloody hell, Harry! You are young. You are handsome. And smart. You could have any man you want!"

"And I want Severus," said Harry calmly. Thank God for his mother. She was an angel.

"But he is too old for you. Too ugly. Too bitter."

"It doesn't matter, Dad. I love him. And he loves me, too."

"Has he told you that?" asked James. He knew that he had lost this battle. Sometimes Harry was too stubborn for his own good.

"Not with words. But I know that he loves me."

"So, Harry. Maybe you could invite Severus to dinner? How about next Sunday? Six o'clock?" asked Lily and both men knew that this was the end of their conversation. At least for now.

Harry met Severus the next day. They had dinner together at Harry's flat in London. His parents had bought him this place after his graduation from Hogwarts. It had a kitchen, sitting room, bathroom and bedroom. It was small but comfy. An ideal place for a young student. But Harry liked Severus' flat more.

"Yesterday I told them about you," murmured Harry into Severus' neck, when he was sitting in the man's lap after dinner.

"And?"

"That was the worst conversation I've ever had. When I told them that I'm sleeping with you, Dad said that I'm too young for this."

"I told you that he wouldn't be pleased."

"Yeah, but that was the best part of the conversation. Then he asked if I knew contraceptive spells or potions. I said that of course I knew them and I slipped your name…"

"You slipped my name?"

"I said something like, '_and Severus is a bloody Potions Master_..',"/p

"Bloody Potions Master?" Severus was amused.

"Oh, hush you, would you? It's not funny."

"Of course. Continue."

"When I confirmed that you are indeed Severus Snape he…" Harry stopped. Severus knew that now it was something bad, because Harry was biting his lip.

"He what, Harry?" he asked gently.

"He said that he would kill you because you are a pervert and a pedophile. He is sometimes so stupid, I'm sorry, Severus. You know that I don't think that; those are his words, not mine."

"Yes, I know, Harry," said Severus and kissed his forehead.

"And then he asked me why you, because you are too old, too Slytherin." Severus heard the unspoken _Too ugly_

"So I told the truth and Mum invited you for dinner. Next Sunday, six o'clock."

"The truth?"

"I told them that I love you," said Harry. Severus could see fear in those beautiful eyes. Silly boy.

"And I love you too, my Little Prince."

And Severus knew that he would do anything for Harry. Even if 'anything' meant a visit to the lion's den.

Dinner went well. Too well, for Harry's taste. James and Sirius were polite to Severus. Lily and Remus were proud of them. And Harry was suspicious. He knew that the Marauders were always up to no good. He hoped that they wouldn't do something stupid.

They were talking about Harry's studying and apprenticeship, James' work as an Auror (and he didn't even say a word about Death Eaters!), and Severus' newest potions research. There were questions about Harry's friends ("Yes, Hermione is still crazy about house-elves' rights"), last Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and the Ballycastle Bats (Harry was happy that the Bats won the match; Ron wasn't).

They were eating and talking and everything was just fine. So why did Harry feel like Alice in Wonderland?

"Harry, dear, could you help me with dessert?" asked Lily.

"Yes, of course, Mum," said Harry. And he knew that was a very bad idea.

"So, Snivellus, now we can talk," said Sirius.

"Sirius, please…" pleaded Remus. He knew that Sirius and James were worried, but they could talk like adults.

"Be quiet, Moony. I know that you think Snape is a good person, but he isn't! He just wants revenge and he is using Harry! He brainwashed him!"

"Black, you are even more stupid than you were at school," said Severus.

"Shut up, Snape! I always knew that there was something wrong with you and I was right, you fucking pervert. Harry is just a child! Sirius is right. For you it is only a stupid game. You can't love him, so you just want to hurt my son. If you do this, you will spend the rest of your life in Azkaban," said James.

"Potter, do you really think that after twenty years I would seek revenge? Do not flatter yourself, I haven't thought about you since our graduation. And I don't have to explain to you why I'm with Harry," said Severus calmly. He could do this. For Harry. He promised that he would be good.

"He is just a child! Are you a pedophile? You are my age!" shouted James.

"James, for Merlin's sake! I understand that you are worried because it's the first time Harry's brought somebody home, but this is ridiculous!" said Remus. "Can't you see that he loves Harry just like Harry loves him? Do you want to lose your son?"

"What are you talking about, Moony?" asked Sirius. "Snape is a Slytherin. They couldn't love."

"So what if he is a Slytherin? I could be one, too." They all turned to the door where Harry and Lily were standing with dessert in their hands.

"What?" asked Sirius and James together.

"I said that I could be a Slytherin. I asked the Sorting Hat to be in Gryffindor. I knew that you wouldn't be pleased if I were in Slytherin," said Harry. "And I knew that this dinner would be a mistake. I knew that you wouldn't like Severus just because he had a snake in his crest. And that you won't accept our relationship. But you know what? I don't care. I know that Mum and Remus don't mind. And that Severus loves me. That's all I need. So please decide if you accept me with my lover or not. I remember that you always said that you want me to be happy. And I am."

"Harry, son…" started James.

"Don't. Just don't, Dad. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need your protection. I know that you don't want to see me hurt but now you are the person who is hurting me. You and Sirius, not Severus."

They were all quiet after these words.

"I give you my blessing. Be happy," said James finally.

"Thank you, Dad," said Harry with a smile and hugged him. Severus nodded and looked at James' eyes. _I still hate you_ they said. Severus smirked.

"If you hurt him, Snape, I will kill you," said Sirius.

"So if it is all settled, why don't we eat this delicious chocolate cake?" asked Remus. So they did.

"It could be worse," said Severus later that night when they were at his flat, sitting on the couch and drinking wine.

"Of course. You could have used your wands," said Harry. "But I'm glad you didn't. And that they accept us."

"Your father gave us his blessing," said Severus.

"Yeah, that was a surprise, wasn't it?"

"Yes, indeed," said Severus. He stood up and went to the bedroom.

"Hey, were are you going?" asked Harry.

"Sit and wait, brat," said Severus. He came back with a small box in his hand.

"You said that you love me and you are happy with me. That you don't care what your family thinks about us," said Severus after he sat next to Harry.

"Yes. And your point?"

"You are truly Gryffindor – brave and reckless."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And I always hated Gryffindors. But you are special," said Severus and he gave Harry the box. "Open it."

Harry did what Severus told him to and he saw bonding rings.

"These are the old Princes' bonding rings. Would you like to be my own Little Prince?" asked Severus.

"Severus…" said Harry.

"I know, it is soon, but…"

"Yes."

"Too soon?"

"No!"

"Oh…"

"Severus, I would love to be your Prince forever," said Harry.

And Severus kissed him.

James Potter wasn't furious when Harry told them about his and Severus' engagement. He even congratulated them. With a smile. Sirius was livid but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want to lose his godson. Lily and Remus were delighted.

And Severus and Harry? Well, they lived happily ever after. But that is a story for another night.

The End


End file.
